The Exavier Hall Series
'The Exavier Hall Series '''is a series that continues on the adventures of many great heroes that have descended from the gods after the Percy Jackson era. In this time period, Percy isn't talked about, for the fear he strikes into various campers along with the dangers of speaking his name. Along with a group of other important characters, Exavier Hall must find out his own path in order to fend off the evils that await him. Each story will be told through Exavier's point of view. Main Characters Exavier Hall He is a young demigod that is destined for greatness. He is shown to have a will that is said to defy Chaos and her antics to raze the world and destroy all of Creation. He is a child of Ares, as of April 30, 2013. Jasmine Lemarr She is a young demigod daughter of Hades, she seemed to have shown similar abilities to that of Hazel Levesque's. Although they are half-sister's she knows nothing about the previous children of Hades. She also view Hades as a more caring and peaceful man, rather than a sadistic tyrant. Alexus 'Lexus' Grace Lexus is a young demigod daughter of Zeus, she is shown to be interested in the same types of music that Thalia Grace had listened to in her lifetime. Alexus is all about pride and friendship, she knows how to get a job done the first time ordered and never thinks twice about betraying her friends. She also is shown to have the similar personality as her late half-sister. Main Gods Chaos She is known to be the main Antagonist of the series, and is shown at times to be very calm and understanding about things. She has watched the world and many of its affairs for millenia as she slept until the moment when she would destroy the world itself along with all of Creation. Zeus He is known to be the king of Gods and is shown to be very arrogant and a bit of a hardheaded jerk. Zeus at times can be very antagonistic towards heroes, due to the fact that he must draw the line between justice and fairness and just plain stupidity. He is known to be harsh towards Hades and many other Olympians. Athena She is known as the Goddess of wisdom and is shown to be very keen and scary at times. Her wisdom deceives everyone as she looks like a beautiful woman with dirty blonde hair at times. She has changed the world's ridiculous stereo type of Blondes being dumb. Many blonde women are now known to be very intelligent, due to her children being the majority of the blondes. Hades He is more calm nowadays, he retains some features that were shown of his Roman counter-part showing that he has grown up since the Percy Jackson series. He is more caring and seems to understand simple things, so he doesn't seem to hold many grudges as to his former self. Hades remains faithful to Persephone now only having one child, rather than two or three. He doesn't even have any in his roman counter-part. He also has changed his appearance since his times known as a cruel and harsh god of death. Ares He now is shown to be more acknowledging and strategic when it comes to battles he knows he cannot win with brute strength. Ares now sports his old Sparta armor and suit it is unknown why he does this, but he seems to care more about Sparta, the lost home of his. Stories Exavier Hall: The One of Chaos ''Synopsis After waking up on a school bus filled with teens, Exavier has no memories. He wonders who he is and where did he come from. Soon after various altercations, and various life or death situations, he must team up alongside Jasmine Lemarr and Alexus Grace in order to return order to the world and prevent The Mistress from rising. Exavier Hall: The Power of Eriz Synopsis It's been six months since the attempted rise of Chaos, Now Exavier has grown stronger, but he still faces plenty of obstacles in his way, for one he dreams of a strange Goddess who seeks to rise of Eriz. What does she mean to accomplish by rising Chaos, and for one thing who is this lady? The Great Prophecy The Following Prophecy will be known as the Great Prophecy that will be referenced many times before revealing it. It is involved with all the factors of other main characters. Prophecies Exavier Hall: The One of Chaos The First known prophecy in the series, as of April 14th.2013. "In darkness the wicked one shall rise, Afraid of the one born from lies, The strongest ones shall answer the call, Or Chaos shall reign over all." Unraveling the Prophecy *The first line is unknown as of Right now. *The Second line refers to Jasmine, as to the vow and oath that Hades took on the River Styx to never bare anymore children unless they are to Persephone, his queen. He broke this oath, causing Jasmine to be a child of Lives. *The Strongest Ones, is declared at the prophecy hearing as Chiron states that Jasmine, Exavier and Alexus are the strongest demigods at Camp. *The final line is a reference to the possibility of Chaos actually taking control over the world, due to the failure of the quest, its unknown how it happens. Exavier Hall: The Power of Eriz Second Prophecy: Released May 26, 2013. "You shall travel south with the child of bones You shall take what you want in the lands of stones The traitor, the enemy and the loved ones shall pry On seeing the chosen one's final cry You shall drop your blade to save a friend Or see your precious one's final end." Unraveling the Prophecy Trivia #The Main Character is Exavier Hall. #Dustin is a storm spirit that seems to resemble the same description as Dylan, from the Lost Hero. #Chaos seems to have been asleep for an even longer time than Gaea. She is also known to have more powers than Gaea or all the protogentoi, due to her being their mother. #Exavier Hall fits some characteristics that Jason and Percy both have, although not a soul is to mention the name of the seven half-bloods of the Heroes of Olympus Series, due to their names being powerful, even stronger than the Gods. #Jasmine seems to have a mutual liking to Exavier, rather than just her liking him and him being oblivious to it. Category:Series Category:Beikeiai17